Penthouse A
by Crazy Psychotic Weirdo
Summary: Maureen gets jealous when Joanne is getting a little too much attention from the Calvin Klein model who lives in penthouse A, what extremes will Maureen go to get her Pookie back?
1. War!

Title: Penthouse A

Pairing: Maureen/Joanne

Summary: Maureen gets jealous when Joanne is getting a little too much attention from the Calvin Klein model who lives in penthouse A, what extremes will Maureen go to get her Pookie back?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Jonathan Larson and Sony and Chris Columbus as well now since they have like the Rent movie out now I guess kinda, anyway, they don't belong to me is all.

Rating: I don't know, ummmmmmm Teen I guess to be safe maybe even M, it's not like anybody is really gonna go by the ratings anyway

Comment: Contains slash, if you don't like it, don't read it and if you don't like it, then why'd you watched rent anyways? Yeah, so it's based on the movie and the Broadway play as well and on the weird stuff that goes on in my imagination. But mostly, it's based on the song 'We're okay' in the play so, read and review, I noticed there wasn't a lot of Joanne/Maureen fics. It may be a one shot or it may have chapters, I don't know yet, I'll tell you at the end, lol.

----------------

"Pookie, where have you been? It's cold and you left me home all alone!" Maureen says pouting.

"You didn't seek other company?" Joanne says, sarcasm seeping through her voice because it was almost hard to believe that Maureen hadn't found other company.

"You're avoiding my question, where were you til this late?" Maureen asks

"I was with Jill." Joanne says, her tone almost challenging.

"The one who lives in penthouse A?" Til _this_ late?" Maureen says, matching Joanne's tone and putting an emphasis on the word 'this' to exaggerate the time which was nearing midnight.

"Yes, Jill in penthouse A and we were working on her case, besides, sometimes you are out til later than this with only God knows who!" Joanne says, now slightly raising her voice. She really wasn't in the mood for another argument but she wasn't the one who initiated this dispute this time.

"That's different!" Maureen says defensively.

"Maureen, do we have to do this _now_, it's late and I am tired" Joanne says, taking off her coat and scarf.

It was another cold winter night and the heat in Maureen and Joanne's apartment was on high.

"I am tired of this Pookie, you've been coming home late every night and it's always the same excuse 'I was working on the case with Jill' I just want a better explanation." Maureen says getting highly agitated.

"When you were out all the time with people I didn't even know, you never gave me _any_ explanation, when you were out with your ex-boyfriend, I kept my mouth shut, I work a little late and you start this!" Joanne says.

Maureen sighs, not in defeat but in just plain agitation, she didn't know why this was upsetting her so much but it was. She never really had reason to be suspicious of one of her lover's before because they were usually so committed to her but this was different. This was the sexy Calvin Klein model in penthouse A trying to steal her girlfriend from right before her and she wasn't going to let that happen. This was war!

"Honey bear, once the case is over, I don't even have to see Jill again" Joanne says in defeat.

Still, Maureen wasn't convinced, not even close. She had seen the way Jill presented herself around Joanne; she had seen the unmistakable signs of flirting, feigning reasons to touch, laughing at things that weren't even funny. 'Oh, Joanne, you're so smart, I never would have thought of that, Harvard? Isn't that like the greatest school ever? I can't believe how much you know, oh that suit is gorgeous' Jill would sometimes say and then touch Joanne's shoulder or knee. This was Maureen's specialty, she knew the rules of flirting and she knew Jill wasn't playing fair, trotting all over another girl's territory but Maureen wasn't going to stand for that!Nobody was taking_her_ pookie.

"It doesn't matter; you should be friends with whoever you want." Maureen says. It was quite obvious she didn't really mean it and Joanne knew she didn't. It was in the 'What she really means' unwritten rules.

**rule number one:** She doesn't_ really_ mean what she says. Who knew the rules better than another woman, still Joanne, being as tired as she was, just took what Maureen said and pretended that she was happy it.

"Thank you, Honey bear, now we should get some sleep." Joanne says giving Maureen a quick kiss and going upstairs to where there bed was.

Still, blazing in Maureen's head was '**Jill, this means WAR!' **

TBC……..

Read and review, I tried, lol


	2. Lunch

Title: Penthouse A

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own any of the characters and stuff.

Comment: Since I only got two reviews, I'll respond to them personally

**Ozlady: **Thanks for reading it and for reviewing, I'm glad you thought it was ok.

**Red Octane: **Your name is cool, lol, glad it made you laugh, I like to make people laugh.

---------

"Hey Mr. Jefferson" Maureen says, walking into Joanne's parent's law firm.

"Maureen, long time no see, what brings you here?" Mr. Jefferson says, enveloping his daughter's girlfriend in an embrace. Mr. Jefferson had learned to accept the fact that his daughter was a lesbian and he had even grown to like Maureen and her eccentric, bubbly personality however Mrs. Jefferson still dreamed of her baby girl settling down with a husband and some children but she too had learned to be supportive and Maureen had eventually grown on her too.

"Just thought me and Joanne could go for pre-Christmas lunch because she works so hard an all, anyway is she in?" Maureen asks the tall, teddy-bear like man.

"Yes, she does work very hard, sometimes I have to tell her 'Kitten, take a break' but she doesn't listen to her old man anymore." The man says laughing, his laughter enough to make even the most dejected, disheartened person happy. "Well, she's in her office." He says, giving the girl one more hug before she departs.

Joanne had her face buried in paper work and she was writing frantically.

"Pookie, you know that doesn't have to be done til next month, right?" Maureen says, leaning sexily on the door.

"Maureen, what are you doing here?" Joanne asks, shuffling a bunch of papers from in front of her.

"Take a break so we can go and grab some lunch at the Life café, you work too hard" Maureen says finding a place to sit on Joanne's desk.

"Honey bear, I already have plans" Joanne says apologetically while shifting some more papers on her desk.

"With who?" Maureen asks although she already knew very well what the answer to that question was.

"Jill" Joanne answers quietly but loud enough to be heard.

"Pookie, cancel it… for me, you won't be sorry!" Maureen solicits while pouting sexily. Not only was Jill trotting all over her territory, but she was now forcefully stepping all over her feet. She was playing an unfair game which was okay since Maureen wasn't planning on playing fair either.

"Honey, I can't" Joanne counters, trying not to give-in to the 'pout'.

"Fine, do you mind if I tag along then?" Maureen asks. If she couldn't make her cancel it, then she would just have to ruin it.

"Of course you can" Joanne says, neatly stacking all the papers on her desk into an orderly pile. She grabs her jacket and she and Maureen leave the office.

"Joanne… over he-" Jill begins, seeing Joanne walk into the small, secluded, diner, she had invited her to for lunch but she cuts off when she sees Maureen enter behind her. The ambiance of the diner practically screamed romantic date. The tables were small, the air misty and there were paintings of couples placed all around. There was soft jazz music humming in the background.

Joanne goes and sits at the table that Jill had saved for them. Maureen, noticing there were only two chairs at the table quickly garbs another chair and places right next to Joanne's seat.

"Jill" Maureen says, acknowledging the woman, less than kindly.

"Maureen" Jill counters in a scolding tone.

TBC…………

Jill/Maureen confrontation next chapter. Review please and until then MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCHES!


End file.
